Adelantando lo inevitable
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Es inevitable que Sakura y Shoaran escapen de su destino juntos, pero ¿se puede adelantar lo inevitable?, ¿puede un encuentro hacerlo posible?, entren y descubranlo. Crossorver SCC. Perdonen la tardanza
1. El encuentro

Sumario: El destino de Sakura y Shaoran de estar juntos es algo inevitable, sin importar en que mundo o dimensión se encuentren, pero ¿se puede adelantar¿un encuentro lo puede hacer posible? Crossorver con SCC

Aclaraciones: Es un crossover con SCC. Para los personajes de TRC es poco después de terminar la segunda temporada del anime. Y con los de SCC son tres años después de la segunda película, Shaoran ahora vive en Tomoeda, Eriol esta de visita y claro Sakura y Shaoran son novios.

"ADELANTANDO LO INEVITABLE"

Por: Sakura-Selene

Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

Nuestros queridos viajeros interdimencionales acaban de llegar a un nuevo mundo, luego de que Kurogane y Fye se dieran cuenta que no era su mundo y que Mokona sintiera la presencia de una pluma y señalara donde se encontraba, empezaron con su búsqueda, pero al poco rato de empezar su búsqueda Mokona se queda dormida en los brazos de Fye

-El bollo ya se durmió, así no encontraremos la pluma- dijo Kurogane mientras agarraba a Mokona para despertarla pero Fye se la quita

-¿Pero que haces?- le reclama furioso el samurai

-Déjala dormir, en el mundo anterior recuperamos fácilmente la pluma de Sakura y al transportarnos tan pronto la tuvo que dejar bastante agotada- le explicaba tranquilamente el mago

-Aún así tenemos que despertarla puede ser que la pluma este cerca y nosotros ni enterados-

-Puede ser- le dice viendo que tiene algo de razón, pero poco después cambia su cara a una de pícaro- o será que quieres regresar pronto con la princesa Tomoyo- esperando su divertida reacción y una posible persecución por su comentario, pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-Como se te ocurren esas cosas- le reclama molesto y algo apenado ya que en el fondo sabe que tiene razón

Y así empiezan con su clásica persecución. Shaoran que solo había estado observándolos intenta calmarlos o por lo menos tomar a Mokona para que descanse mejor, después de todo Fye tenía razón debe que estar agotada por los viajes, mientras Sakura que solo los veía siente de pronto su pluma lo suficiente cerca para que ella se de cuenta

-Mi pluma-

Dice esto casi en un susurro antes de salir corriendo hacia donde siente la pluma. Shaoran volteo por un momento hacia donde se encontraba Sakura pero no la veo y luego de buscarla a los alrededores la ver correr, preocupándose por ella sale a perseguirla, olvidándose del resto, pero ya estaba varias cuadras adelantada y no lograba alcanzaba, poco después choco con alguien que también iba corriendo pero por el impacto se iba a caer, Shaoran no la vio bien pero alcanzo a tomarla de la mano para evitar que se cayera

-Discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba- se disculpo pero aun sin verla y sin soltarla

-No te preocupes- da una pequeña risa –pero creo que tampoco te has fijado con quien chocaste, Shaoran-

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando dijo esto y cuando finalmente volteo a verla se sorprendió más ya que era Sakura Kinomoto y ella llevaba puesta una camisa rosa con un corazón alado y una falda tableada roja que le llegaba a la rodilla. Shaoran la soltó inmediatamente y se pone muy rojo.

-Perdóname princesa- le dijo por que la confundió con su compañera y separándose de ella, pero solo un poco

-¿Princesa¿por qué me llamas así? y ¿por qué llevas puesto esa ropa?- le pregunto sorprendida pero antes que lo continuará interrogándolo sonó una alarma de su reloj, recordándole la razón por la que iba corriendo, lo tomó de la mano y haciendo que se ponga de nuevo rojo- luego me dices ya es demasiado tarde- y se lo lleva corriendo

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía corriendo cuando también choca con alguien y cuando esta apunto de caer también la detienen pero a ella con un tierno abrazo. Sakura se pone roja al sentir que la abrazaban

-Perdóname, pero me podría soltar- le pide bastante sonrojada y con la vista baja, por lo que no vio quien la salvo de una caída segura

-No te preocupes mi flor cerezo- le contesta, mientras la soltaba

Al escuchar eso se sorprende y finalmente levanta su vista para verlo sorprendiéndose que era Shaoran pero no era el Shaoran el que ella conocia, sino Shaoran Li, la ropa que llevaba era una camisa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

-Shaoran-kun- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida

-¿Por que me llamas así nunca antes lo habías hecho?- dijo algo confundido – ¿y esa ropa?- la toma de la mano y le da una vuelta -de seguro te la dio Daidoji, te ves muy linda con el- dijo con una linda sonrisa que siempre le regala a sakurita, pero hace que Sakura se ponga roja, Shaoran se dio cuenta, cosa que lo extraño ya que ya no sonrojaba cuando le decía algo lindo, pero no le pregunto nada solo le dijo-mejor nos vamos que nos deben estár esperando- y se la lleva corriendo

Cerca de ambos encuentros estaba el Parque Pingüino, donde Tomoyo y Eriol los estaban esperando

-Se están tardando demasiado- dijo Tomoyo preocupada y con la mirada baja

-Pero eso es común en Sakura- dijo tratando tranquilizarla

-Pero en Li eso si es extraño, no crees que les haya pasado algo malo-

-No lo creo- voltea y ve a Shaoran Li con Sakura que iban corriendo hacia ellos- mira ahí vienen los dos juntos, quizás por eso se tardaron-

Tomoyo levanta la vista y voltea pero al lado opuesto que Eriol y ve a Sakura Kinomoto con Shaoran

-Es cierto, vamos con ellos- le dijo bastante animada

Así lo hacen pero con la pareja que vieron al voltearse para buscar al otro, dejando ver a las dos parejas y todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver tal encuentro y se quedan en silencio

CONTINUARA…


	2. ¡Hay dos plumas!

**Adelantando lo inevitable**

**Por: Sakura-Selene**

**Capitulo 2¡Hay 2 plumas!**

Aclaraciones: lo que esta en paréntesis son mis comentarios o aclaraciones

Fye y Kurogane detuvieron su persecución al ver a Shaoran salir corriendo detrás de la princesa, quienes no entendieron la razón de eso pero lo siguieron, por eso pudieron ver el singular encuentro que tubo con Sakura Kinomoto, lo que les sorprendió fue que Sakura actuara como si lo conociera desde hace mucho y que le tuviera tanta confianza, cuando Sakura se lo llevo hasta el parque Pingüino donde vieron la encuentro. Fye reconoció a sus amigos por sus ropas y supuso que los otros eran personas de ese mundo con la misma alma de ellos, pero eso no le quito la sorpresa al verlos, pero lo que llamo la atención de Kurogane fue la presencia de Tomoyo (por que será¬¬).

-Kurorín recuerda que no ella no es la princesa Tomoyo – le dijo Fye con una sonrisa al ver a Kurogane "embobado" con Tomoyo, este solo lo vio con cara de "te callas o te callo"

Fye al ver la cara su cara entendiendo la indirecta –creo que mejor los ayudamos a salir de esto- propuso

Así que fueron corriendo a donde estaban, los tomaron del brazo y se los llevaron de ahí

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos

-¿Pero quienes eran ellos?- pregunto Tomoyo aún impresionada por ver a dos sakuras y dos shaoran, que no entendía como era posible

-No lo se- contesto Shaoran, mientras tomaba a Sakura en un abrazo –de casualidad no fue travesura de la carta Espejo- le pregunto a su amada

-No, incluso la tengo conmigo- saca la carta y se la muestra

-Entonces quienes eran, tal vez los otros que se los llevaron tengan que ver- comento Tomoyo

-Lo dudo ya que no se veía que fueran creaciones mágicas y lo más extraño es que en ella sentí un gran poder- dijo Eriol

-Yo igual- reafirmó Shaoran -pero eso fue lo extraño

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto intrigada Sakura

-Cuando la carta Espejo estaba causando destrozos con tu apariencia yo fue el único que note que realmente no eras tu, pero…- dijo recordando cuando capturaron esa carta -esta vez no pude notar ninguna diferencia- siguió bastante serio

-Entonces quienes son realmente ellos- dijo preocupada Tomoyo, temiendo algún peligro

-No lo sé pero lo mejor es que vallamos a buscarlos para descubrirlo- dijo Li muy desidido

Fueron a buscarlos, siguiendo el camino que habían tomado minutos antes, mientras tanto en otro lugar bastante lejos del parque pingüino se encontraban los viajeros.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- les agradeció la princesa Sakura

-No es nada sakurita,- contesto el mago con una sonrisa -pero deben que tener más cuidado de que nadie los descubra, ya que nadie tiene magia en este mundo- les advirtio a Sakura y Shaoran

(Sakura y los demás saben ocultar su presencia magica y por eso Fye no las sintió)

-Sakura, Li- escucharon de pronto, haciendo que Fye y Kurogane se apartaran de ellos pensando quienes les hablaron eran amigos de sus "dobles", Sakura se puso muy nerviosa al escuchar que la llamaban, pero Shaoran le toma la mano para tranquilizarla y lo logro, luego voltearon a ver quienes les hablaban y eran Chiharu y Yamazaki

-Hola chicos- les dijeron cuando llegaron con ellos

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Shaoran para evitar que les preguntaran algo a ellos

-Bueno nosotros vamos al parque pingüino, pero al verlos quisimos venir a saludarlos- les contesto Chiharu – pero ¿por qué están vestidos así?- les pregunto al ver sus ropas

-Bueno…- dijo nervioso Shaoran, por no saber que contestar

-De seguro fue de nuevo Tomoyo desde que regresaste siempre les hace trajes para los dos- supuso Chiharu

-Ahora me acuerdo que en la antigüedad- empezó Yamazaki- cuando las parejas se vestían con ropas muy parecidas en un futuro…- pero no pudo continuar porque Chiharu lo interrumpió

-Yamazaki te he dicho que no digas mentiras- lo regañaba mientras lo estrangulaba

Sakura y Shaoran solo los veían algo sorprendidos la escena y con una gota en la cabeza

-Chicos perdonen a este mentiroso- les dijo mientras dejaba de ahorcar a Yamasaki, pero sin dejar de soltar el cuello de su camisa – nos vemos mañana en la fiesta- les dice antes de irme, arrastrando al pobre de Yamasaki por el cuello

Luego que se fueron Fye y Kurogane se acercan a ellos de nuevo

-Tuvieron suerte que no los descubrieron- les dice Fye

-Si- confirma Shaoran- Princesa ¿por qué salio corriendo hace un rato?

-Es que sentí una de mis plumas

-¿Y en donde esta ahora?

Sakura señala el camino por donde habían venido y les dice

-Por ahí

-Al parecer no fue un accidente que se toparan con ellos- les dijo Fye con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Puede ser, pero tal vez sea una casualidad- dijo Shaoran, no quería encontrarse con ellos otra vez, ya que sospechaba que en ese mundo él y Sakura fueran algo más que amigos, y en ese momento se acordó de las palabras de Yuuko "no existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable" -o tal vez no- pensó

-Lo mejor es que vallamos a buscarla para largarnos de este lugar- les dijo Kurogane que se estaba arto de lo que pasaba

-Lo que pasa con kurorin es que no quiere encontrarse con Tomoyo de este mundo, ya que le recuerdo a **su** Princesa Tomoyo- les explica Fye a Sakura y Shaoran

-¡Mago tonto no digas tonterías!- le reclamo enojado Kurogane y en ese momento Mokona despertó, que aún estaba en los brazos de Fye, y salto sobre Kurogane, haciéndolo enojar más -bollo blanco quítate de encima- mientras lo agarraba de las orejas

-Kurorin no quiere a Mokona- dijo Mokona con voz de apunto de llorar mientras se zafaba del agarre de Kurogane y saltando a los brazos de Shaoran

-Mokona¿donde esta la pluma de la princesa?- le pregunto Shaoran mientras la cargaba

-Esta muy cerca de aquí- le contesto- pero tambien siento la otra pluma- agrgo muy feliz

-¡Entonces hay dos plumas!- dijeron todos al unísono, al escucharla

-¿Y en donde están?- le pregunto de nuevo emocionado por la noticia

-Una esta po ahí- le dice señalando el camino donde habían venido antes -y la otra esta lejos de aquí y se esta alejando más- continuo un poco desanimada

-Entonces lo mejor es ir por la primera- les dijo Fye empezando a caminar – y recuerden tener cuidado de no ser vistos- refiriéndose a Sakura y Shaoran

-Si- le contestaron

Y se van en busca de la pluma

Continuara…

Bueno ya los dos primeros capítulos ya los corregí y espero q esta vez estén mejor jeje, bueno espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, aunque como no hay muchos reviews no me dan tanto animo para continuar, si quieren la continuaciones más rápido van a tener q dejar review, pero también me tarde en corregir estos capítulos por la escuela, como la detesto x eso, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo la mitad del capi


	3. ¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?

**Adelantando lo inevitable**

**Por: Sakura-Selene**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?**

Chiharu y Yamazaki se dirigían al Parque Pingüino y para la suerte de Takashi su novia ya no lo llevaba arrastrando por el cuello, pero no pudo salvarse de un regaño por parte de ella por sus constantes mentiras, que a pesar de los años, no dejaba de decir. Durante el trayecto se encontraron con sus amigos y compañeros.

-Hola- los saludaron

-Hola- le devolvieron el saludo

-Sakura, Li, ¿no tenían puesta otra ropa?- les pregunto Chiharu al verlos mejor

La ex card captor le iba a decir que no se habían cambiado de ropa, pero se acordó que sus "dobles" tenían una extraña ropa por lo que creyó que se los encontraron y los confundieron con ellos, al igual que ellos hace apenas unos minutos, ahora que le diría a su amiga, pero su novio también pensó en esa posibilidad y pudo crear una excusa

-Daidouji nos pidió probarnos esos trajes, pero como Sakura le daba pena que nos vieran así nos volvimos a cambiar- les explico el pequeño lobo a sus amigos

-Ya veo- dijo Yamazaki –pero hace un momento los vimos cerca del la tienda de la señorita Maqui (perdóneme si no es el nombre pero no me acuerdo bien cual era)

Ahora la pareja no sabían que decir, pero Eriol les ayudo

-Es que al terminarse de probarse los trajes las guardaespaldas de Daidouji nos hicieron el favor de llevaron al Parque Pingüino, pero a Li se le olvido algo en la tienda y ahora tenemos que ir de regreso- les explico tranquilamente

-Ya veo- dijo Chiharu al escuchar las explicaciones de sus amigos –bueno nos los retrasamos más- les dijo antes de despedirse mutuamente, ahora los jóvenes sabían donde encontrar a esas personas que buscaban y les resolvieran todas sus dudas desde su encuentro

Mientras tanto los viajeros se dirigían de regreso al parque, sin sospechar que los estaban buscando.

-Shaoran-kun- la princesa lo llamo, después de meditarlo un poco había tomado una decisión

-Si princesa-le contesto mientras se detenía ante su llamado, la cual también se había detenido, mientras que sus compañeros unos metros más adelante los estaban esperando.

-Es que…- empezó hablar la princesa – con la última pluma recordé algo que mi hermano me había dicho cuando era niña "cuando dos personas son buenos amigos pueden hablarse con sus nombres"

Cuando escucho eso de Sakura, el joven arqueólogo le pareció viajar a través del tiempo cuando eran niños y ella le había dicho esa misma frase, cuando le había pedido que se hablaran por sus nombres, pero no, eso era el pasado, un pasado al cual no podía volver por más que quisiera, que no se volvería a repetir, ¿o si?

-Y con este viaje- continúo la princesa logrando sacar a Shaoran de sus pensamientos –nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y te quería pedir llamarte Shaoran y tu me hablaras por mi nombre- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que a veces parecía imposible de borrar de su rostro

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, claro que lo podía llamar por su nombre, no sabía cuanto había sufrido cuando dejo de hacerlo, hablándose tan formalmente pareciendo que todo lo que una vez vivieron solo hubiera sido un hermoso sueño

-Por su supuesto Sakura- le dijo finalmente con una tierna sonrisa

-Pero no me hables tan formalmente Shaoran- lo regaño, después de todo se hablaban por sus nombres

-Lo siento-se disculpo, definitivamente lo costaría acostumbrase de nuevo, pero no tanto como la primera vez

-Esta bien,- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano –vamos tenemos que encontrar ni pluma, Shaoran- e hizo que avanzara con ella hasta sus amigos para reanudar su caminata para encontrar una de sus plumas.

La princesa se sentía inmensamente feliz de que se llamaran por sus nombres, ¿la razón? no la sabía pero no lo importaba, solo sabía que no quería dejarlo de hacer y mucho menos alejarse de él.

Estaban a mitad de camino al Parque Pingüino, tenían que dar una vuelta en la siguiente cuadra y seguir como seis y siete cuadras antes de llegar a su destino, estarían más cerca de encontrar una de las plumas de Sakura, pero sus ilusiones se vieron frustrados cuando vieron a los hechiceros dar vuelta en la esquina y al reconocerlos empezaron a correr hacia ellos, los viajeros disponían hacer lo mismo, pero en la dirección contraria, más lo que no contaban era que Mokona escapara de los brazos de Fye y saltará en dirección de sus perseguidores, más exactos al joven Li, mientras abría sus ojos y gritaba ¡Meko!, este hecho hizo que todos los presentes se detuvieran, principalmente Shaoran Li debido a que Mokona casi caía en su rostro, ahora todos tenían miles de preguntas sobre lo que acaba de suceder pero nadie sabía que decir o al menos como empezar ya que ahora estaban seguros de algo, su encuentro era algo inevitable

Continuara…

**Finalmente termine esta capitulo después de no se cuanto tiempo lo termine y lo que me recuerda, perdónenme por la monstruosa tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo y tal vez lo hubiera terminado hace tres semanas pero tengo varicela y los granos que me salieron en los brazos me lastimaban al escribir y apenas unos días ya no, más las fiestas apenas puede termine el capitulo, entre ratitos y ratitos, de verdad perdónenme no era mi intensión tardar demasiado pero ya esta y espero continuar pronto el fan fic si es que los exámenes, en enero, no me consumen demasiado, la peor forma de comenzar el año con exámenes T.T**

**Bueno ya pasando al capitulo de hoy, espero que ya este mucho mejor de los dos anteriores que ya los corregí pero me temo que no hayan mejorado mucho, pero haré lo mejor para los siguientes, y que les pareció creo que lo deje algo interesante o al menos esa es mi opinión.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han firmado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y año XD, por cierto**

**¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! y espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad**


	4. Explicaciones y recuerdos

**Adelantando lo inevitable**

**Sakura-Selene**

**Capitulo 4:** Recuerdos y explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a Clamp, pero la idea de esta historia si

-¡Ya regrese!- anuncio la menor de los Kinomoto al entrar en su casa, quien poco después fue recibida por el pequeño guardián amarillo

-¡¡Sakurita!! Que bueno que ya llegaste, me trajiste los pastelillos que me prometiste

-Kero tu solo piensas en comer

-No, también en los videojuegos

El comentario del guardián provoco una caída de todos los presentes, bueno al menos de los que lo conocían

-¡¡Kero!!- lo regaño su ama tan pronto se levanto

En ese momento Kero se dio cuenta de la presencia de invitados que no esperaba pero no vio muy bien quienes eran, tomando rapidamente su posición de muñeco en las manos de Sakurita, al tiempo que le pregunta porque no le había avisado.

-No te preocupes puedes confiar en ellos, además hay algo que nos deben que contar y debes que estar presente

En ese momento finalmente vio quienes eran, pero le llamo mas la atención de dos personas

...

-…Y por eso estamos viajando a través de las distintas realidades- termino de explicar Syaoran de Clow -aunque nunca pensamos que podríamos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos- agregó

-Recuerdo que una vez Clow visito uno de esos mundos, pero nunca nos quiso decir porque- comento Kero antes de darle otro mordisco a su rebanada de pastel, el cual Furitaka había preparado antes de salir a una excavación

-¿Eriol tu recuerdas algo sobre eso?- le pregunto Sakura

-Me temo que no, el caso es parecido cuando apareció la carta de la nada, no me recordaba de ella, pero al sentir su presencia lo recordé, en parte, pero ahora no recuerdo absolutamente nada- explico Erial –aunque puede ser un hechizo que hizo Clow para evitar pasar el límite de interferencia- pensó mientras veía a Mokona, poco antes de…

-¡Neko!- dijo saltando justo frente de Syaoran Li

-Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir intentando alejarse de Mokona para q no cayera sobre su cara

-Él tiene la pluma- declaro Mokona quien estaba en las piernas de Li

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo la princesa estaba frente del joven, ella puso su mano frente a su pecho y de pronto empezó a salirla pluma para luego entrar en la princesa, antes de que cayera dormida otra vez Syaoran de Clow la atrapo.

...

-Espero q el monstruo ya tenga la cena terminada- comento Touya mientras se cambiaba

-Es lo más seguro, además el joven Li la debe estar acompañando- dijo Yukito quien vino a cenar con la familia Kinomoto

Touya solo gruño al recordarlo, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado aun no le agradaba, mientras tanto Yukito le aparecía una gota en la cabeza al pensar que tendría que lidiar de nuevo con la peleas de esos dos. En ese momento vieron que alguien salía de la sala, cuando la identificaron.

-¡¡Tu mocoso, que le has hecho a mi hermana!!- grito Touya al ver al joven arqueólogo con la princesa en brazos, esta claro que los confundió con las personas de su mundo, y estaba apunto de matar al pobre chico si no fuera por Yukito que lo evito, también estaba preocupado pero no podía permitir que su amigo hiciera una locura.

-Espera hermano- Sakura detuvo a su hermano, pero solo lo hizo por la impresión de ver a dos Sakuras al igual de Yukito –no te preocupes por Touya lleva a la princesa a mi cuarto- le dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- y subió al segundo piso –por un momento pensé que me mataría es una suerte que Yukito lo detuvo-pensó

...

Luego de que Syaoran de Clow llevo a la princesa al cuarto de la menor de los Kinomoto, los demás le explicaron a los recién llegados lo que pasa, al terminar

-Les quiero pedir un favor, no hablen de la relación que tiene ustedes- les pidió Fye, con una mirada seria pero a la vez llena de tristeza, a todos

-¿Porque?-pregunto Sakura

-Para evitar un sufrimiento innecesario- les contesto mientras veía al techo aproximadamente donde se encontraba el cuarto de Kinomoto, mas tarde les explicarían la razón del secreto

...

Syaoran de Clow se encontraba sentado junto a la princesa, quien dormía profundamente, y le tomaba la mano como siempre cuando se encontraba así

-A veces quisiera que esto nunca pasara, no sabes como lo quisiera, lo deseo, aunque simplemente fuéramos amigos- pensó antes de quedar dormido

--Sueño/Recuerdo--

-Espero que el viaje les haya sido de utilidad

-Así es su Majestad, y dentro de unos días reanudaremos las actividades en las ruinas

-Eso espero

-Syaoran!!- entro corriendo la pequeña princesa a la sala donde se encontraban el rey y los recién llegados -que bueno que ya regresaron- le dijo a Syaoran mientras lo abrazaba, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero en ese momento la pequeña se acordó de la presencia de los adultos, -lo siento, bienvenido Sr. Furitaka- lo saludo con una reverencia

-Gracias princesa

-¿Syaoran puede quedarse a jugar conmigo?

-Claro no hay problema

-Gracias, ven Syaoran- tomo su mano e hizo que la siguiera hacia los jardines

--Fin del Sueño/Recuerdo--

-Syaoran despierta- lo intentaba despertar Fye

-Mmm

-Debemos irnos

-¿Que pasara con Sakura?

-Ella pasara la noche aquí, no pueden hospedarnos a todos y al parecer Touya no quiere que nos quedemos, pero Li nos ofreció su casa

-Esta bien- y siguió al hechicero -es extraño que recordara el día que empecé a enamorarme de Sakura- pensó sin saber que ese era el recuerdo que había recuperado la princesa

Continuara…

* * *

¿Y que les pareció el capitulo?, perdonen por la tardanza pero me pasaron muchas cosas y para mi colmo se me perdió el capitulo y apenas pude traerles el capitulo terminado, intentare continuarlo pronto, a menos que alguien me secuestre y no pueda continuarlo. Hasta el proximo capi y recuerden no matarme o no habla capi


End file.
